thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Veilenor Campaign Information
The Races of Veilenor These are the races available to players that inhabit the world of Veilenor. * Aarakocra- The Aarakocra are a proud and noble race, who live in tribes and towns in the mountains, flying down into forests to hunt for their food, although they have not always been native to Veilenor, during the great battle the Aarakocra travelled from the elemental plane of air to help, and thus were welcomed to settle in the world. * Aasimar- The Aasimar are a wondrous race indeed, originating from celestial entities such as angels mating with humans as a way to create a race that could protect humanity and fight any evil that may still inhabit the world, usually appearing as humans with the exception of flawless skin piercing beautiful eyes and lustrous hair. * Dragonborn- The Dragon born are a race shrouded in mystery no one really knows where they originated from, all that is known is that they are a strong and proud race that used to favour small tribal communities before a champion was made of one of their own and then they were welcomed as a bigger part of the world now living alongside other races. * Dwarves- The dwarves are a mighty race, great craftsmen and strong warriors before the war they lived in great stone cities above and below ground, after the war they have managed to rebuild a lot of what they have lost but like all other races embraced other races in their time of need. They are truly an important and respected race in society. * Gray Dwarves (Duergar)- These are the Dwarves, who when the evil attacked, fled underground to rebuild and ended up adapting to life underground, living in magnificent stone cities in the under-dark, and made sure that the surface had all of the minerals and materials needed to rebuild after the destruction of cities during the war. * High Elves- The first race to settle on Veilenor, magical and immortal, the elves are beautiful and graceful living for hundreds of years and some rumoured to have lived from before the war. once living in grand citadels and being the most dominant race of the planet, after the war they realised the importance of rebuilding with the other races and such the Elves became equal in many ways. * Wood Elves- After the war many elves decided to hide away in forests and rain forests, and thus became feral and primitive, still magical, these elves eventually rejoined society with the help of other elven races and make excellent hunters and gatherers, and guides through the forests. * Dark Elves- Just like grey dwarves grey elves are the product of elves fleeing when Veilenor was attacked, living alongside the grey dwarves and living in great cities, after the battle they resurfaced and adapted once again to the sun and thus they grey elves became recognised as a new species of elves * Avariel Elves- Elves who were gifted the power of flight during the battle as to make combat at the rifts easier, after this change they went on to continue their race and increase their numbers now choosing to live alongside people in grand cities working as bards due to their abnormally beautiful voices * Sea Elves- A race of elves that fell in love with the wonder and beauty of the ocean and thus Inhabit the seas and oceans of Veilenor, amphibious, they also inhabit the rain-forests although it is not unheard of for sea elves to embrace city life. The elves that do live in the seas live in amazing and beautiful cities. * Shadar-kai- Once elves, now cursed and twisted into weird pale entities that live on the border of life and death, marked from birth with eerie tattoos and markings these people tend to live in caves and do not tend to interact with other races of the world, it is said that they are beings much like those from the void, however this has not been proven * Grugach- More primal than wood-elves, the Grugach peoples exclusively live in caves and forests in tribes and don't have much patience for other races even other elves, mainly barbarians and shamans these people are primitive yet intelligent and that is what can make them so formidable as an ally or terrifying as an enemy * Genasi- Beings from their respective elemental planes of; air, earth, fire and water, much like the Aarakocra came over during the battle to help push the invading forces back and to protect the world and were invited to live alongside everyone else in harmony and thus they live in cities close to the element they are born from * Gnomes- Once great tinkerers, the gnomes were hit hard during the battle as they watched everything they had created and recorded burn and break before their eyes, now the gnomes exist alongside others trying to relearn everything they had once discovered that was lost, many Gnomes choosing to adventure to ancient ruins to attempt to recover what is now lost. * Goliath- A mysterious and aloof race, living high in the mountains in tribes these people tend not to get mixed up in cities and societies outside of their territories although it is not unheard of for Goliath to travel to cities to study and trade. * Grey Gnomes- Much like other races that fled underground the grey Gnomes have undergone changes that have changed their appearance, however they discovered deep magic and have shared their secrets with the above races, although seen as small cowards by some they are actually a very noble and courageous race, many deep gnomes going on to be great scholars and formidable warriors and miners * Half-Dryads- Born of a dryad mother and a father of another race, half dryads are wise people of the forest who, vow to watch over and protect nature, making powerful druids and deadly rangers, it is always unwise to travel through the forests of Veilenor and disrespect them. * Half-Elves- after the battle humans and elves began to mate as a means to stop either race from dying out, but instead of creating elves or humans they made a half breed chaotic and magical beings with the great talents of humans, these people tend to wander the lands of Veilenor as bards or tend to have more than just Elven and human blood becoming sorcerers * Half-Orcs- To be quite blunt, the product of rape and pillage, as orcs attacked towns and cities they saw the women as a prize to be claimed by then and thus many women give birth to Half-orcs, usually shunned by society after becoming of age half-orcs wander the world looking for a place to call home * Halflings- a simple race, they tend not to enjoy conflict and thus never helped in the battle, not that anyone thinks they would have been much help, in reality one of the champions was a halfling and a halfling now sits on the throne for one of the continents, they make great scouts, and are also very charismatic great traits. * Humans- Humans are a race that spread all across the world seen as an "Untalented" race they tend to be very jack of all trades master of none making them adaptable but not very specialised for certain tasks, that being said most humans are a kind and peace loving people that work in harmony with many of the other peoples of Veilenor * Merfolk- People of the sea, living in vast and grand cities under the water and after the battle helped rebuild with the surface people, and help guide trade ships and fight off monsters that live in the seas although they tend to exploit this sometimes * Minotaurs- Minotaurs are a strong and formidible race who tend to live in and on mountains in tribes much like the Goliath's and Aarakocra, and fought hard during the battle, said to be cursed humans although no one can recall why they were cursed, they now live prosperous lives alongside the other races of the world., * Tieflings- Peoples that are decedents of daemons, very misunderstood and used to be feared after the battle but have earned their place in society after helping with the rebuilding of civilisation, although still chaotic and tend to cause mischief they are still a valued race of Veilenor Character Classes These are the classes available to players. * Alchemist: The alchemists of Veilenor are brilliant thinkers, manipulating the building blocks of the world to create potent effects, most Alchemists spend years experimenting and learning keeping a record of their findings in a journal, these effects that they discover can lead to vials of soothing medicine, destructive bombs, and some alchemists sacrifice themselves in the pursuit of knowledge transforming into hideous and powerful creatures. * Barbarian- Barbarians of Veilenor are primal warriors who invoke the raw powers of emotion and the rage of the wilds to engage foes in combat, preferring tribes rather than cities and towns for a sense of community, they make great allies, just never make them angry. * Bard- Bards of Veilenor are wandering travellers telling tales of heroes old and new, and inspiring and encouraging adventurers during battle and times of hardship, bards tend to travel the world collecting stories and telling tales of their own adventures and many can be found in the taverns and on the streets of major cities * Cleric- Clerics are the conduit for the power of the divine energies of Veilenor, and manifest those energies as powerful miracles, however these powers are not just gifted to any who want them, the Gods and Goddess' of Veilenor chose who they wish to spread their influence. * Druid- Protectors of the wilds and friends of nature, druids are powerful miracle casters who Chanel the primal magics of the continents allowing them to control nature and to transform into powerful beasts to fight and protect the land from those who wish to harm it. * Fighter- Fighters are a common profession in the world of Veilenor, since the great battle many people are encouraged to take up arms as to be prepared for another invasion, but fighters are not always noble knights, sometimes fighters are gladiators preferring a battle to the death and some fighters prefer to fight in unarmed combat as pit fighters. * Monk- Monks of Veilenor are those who turn contemplation into strength, unlike Sorcerers who exploit natural power, Wizards who study for years to unlock the secrets of magic or clerics who are gifted with divine power monks give themselves strength and use their inner life energy as a resource * Paladin- Paladins of Veilenor are might warriors, who's powers and codes come from devotion to their deities, although there are many different orders of paladin throughout the world, their ethics and beliefs tend to be similar, they stand to be an example to others and in turn make sure that they devote their lives to be a vessel for the teachings of their Gods, mostly seen accompany clerics during pilgrimages * Ranger- Rangers of Veilenor are masters of the wilds of the land, excellent trackers and great hunters, but not all trackers and hunters are considered rangers, rangers view the land as something to respected, the animals that live their are to be respected and the wilderness as a whole is their to be utilised not exploited, usually seen accompanying druids in their travels. * Rogue- Rouges are usually seen as tricksters murderers and thieves, but this is not always the case, in fact rouges make amazing company when navigating old ruins and ancient temples, being adept in disabling their traps and scouting out areas, and in times of oppression from tyrannical rulers they make great permanent solutions in the form of assassins. * Shaman- Shaman's of Veilenor tend to act as spiritual guides to various tribes across the world, gaining their power from spirits, shamans find themselves sort out by many who wish to communicate to their loved ones who have passed and act as a bridge between the living and dead. * Sorcerer- Sorcerers are arcane spell casters who's powers come from their bloodline or events in their history, they are able to manipulate the forces of magic by pure force of will rather than devotion to study, sorcerers of Veilenor tend to seek out masters who can help them control their raw power and then go on to protect others and destroy creatures wherever they may be. * Warlock- many warlocks gain their powers from evil entities that can still reach their influence into the world long since the invasion, usually greedy people who wish to receive extraordinary powers or people who have no one else to turn to make deals with these powerful entities serving them to no end. * Wizard- Wizards of Veilenor are people who have devoted lots of their lives if not all of it to the study of magic and its applications in society, depending on the school a wizard specialises in they may go into all kinds of roles, such as abjurers learning the banishing techniques needed to stop another invasion or diviners aiding monarchs and commoners alike of events to unfold in the future, great seats of learning are abundant throughout all of Veilenor, although much of what was learned was lost after the invasion. All printed Sub-classes are availiable. UA and homebrew classes are subject to DM's discretion.